The Freddie Project
by Kecleon352
Summary: Mike Schmidt spent his entire life looking for his brother, when he finally got a lead to a local pizzeria which already had some conspiracy surrounding it. However, when he got hired as a night guard, he never realized the dangers he would have in his quest for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

*ka-thump* *ka-thump* *ka-thump*

Mike Schmidt's heart was racing inside of his chest, his breath ragged and hoarse as he turned down another dimly-lit hallway. He was extremely tired, but he couldn't stop. Not now.

Not when his life is in imminent danger.

Mike knew he shouldn't have left the security room, but he couldn't help it. He had to, in order to survive. They're gonna notice he's gone, and they're going to be coming for him.

His footfalls were coming down loud on the ground, which caused a slight echo that made it sound like that he was being followed. In fact, _too_ much like he was being followed. He decided to take a risk and looked behind him. A decision which he immediately regretted.

In the quick glance he took, he saw a figure chasing him, the darkness of the hall blurring his details, all except the eyes. The eyes were lit, so he easily recognized that it wasn't the shadows that were following him, but one of them. He picked up the pace quite rapidly.

He saw up ahead that the hallway forked in two directions; one left and one right. Mike swore under his breath, knowing that only one of these paths will lead him back the the security room. The only place in this madhouse where he could hide. He had to take a gamble and decided to go left, but at the last second he changed his mind and decided to go right.

He realized as he turned down the hall that that split-second decision probably saved his life, for as he turned down the hall, out of the corner of his eye, he saw another pair of eyes coming down the left pathway towards him, at a much faster rate than the figure who was following him before.

'Why is he here?!' he thought as he began to run faster than he believed he had run before, 'I left the camera right on him. How did he know?' Mike thought that this would be the end of him, but then he saw just up ahead the glow of a yellow light. 'The security room!' he realized with the little bit of happiness that wasn't drowned out by pure terror.

He sprinted closer to the light and leaped into the room, hitting the door button on his way in. A big steel door came crashing down right behind him, which put a solid barrier between him and his pursuers. He rushed over to the other side of the room and pressed the door button there which closed the door leading to the other hallway.

Now in a state of temporary peace, he sat down on the floor and panted like a dog. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pull anything like that off again. Suddenly, he heard banging on the door in front of him. He chuckled lightly. "That's right." he announced aloud, "Now you can't get in here! I win!" His moment of pleasure was struck down by a sudden realization he had. The two who were chasing him were behind the other door!

Quickly, went to the back of the room, where his office chair was overturned, and his laptop was sprawled on the ground. He picked up the laptop and sat down in the chair, after turning it upright. He opened it up and he was looking at a stage with the curtains drawn shut. He knew the occupant of that place is now gone. He saw there was a battery symbol in the corner and saw it at 50% and steadily dropping. He expected this, considering the doors used up the most of the rationed power he was given.

He quickly began flipping through the channels until he reached the security camera that was positioned in the west hall, or the door on his left at the moment. There, he found the two that were chasing him. They were man-sized animatronic characters, one was a bear wearing a top hat and a bowtie, and the other was an anthropomorphic fox with an eyepatch covering one eye and a hook instead of a hand. "Freddie and Foxy." Mike mumbled to himself.

He then changed the channel over to the east hall or the door on his right. There were two more animatronics there. One was a bunny with matted, purple fur and a blue bowtie with white polka-dots, and the other was a chick who wore a bib that said "Let's Eat!" (He personally thought it was a duck, but he could never tell.) "And there's Bonnie and Chica. Perfect, now I'm trapped with no way out."

He looked at his power level and it had just reached 30% and was still dropping. He looked at the clock and it just said 5 AM. He wished it said the minutes, too. But, since it didn't, he just had to wait and hope that it will be six o'clock soon.

He kept checking to see if they were gone, but they never moved. It's as if they're waiting for the power to run out. "Wait a minute," he said to himself, "maybe that _is_ what they're waiting for. Maybe, they're just waiting for me to die!"

Mike began to look around the room for some way out. He saw an air vent above him, but it was too high for him to reach. 'Man, I hope they never figure out to use the vents.' he hoped silently as he looked at the power level reach 10% and seemingly go down faster than before.

He started to shake the laptop. "Come on! Turn to six already! Please!" He began to shake it even more vigorously, as if he could make it go faster the harder he shook it. The percentage was going down very quickly. It now said 5%.

4%.

3%.

2%.

1%.

The screen of the laptop suddenly flickered off along with the lights. He looked up in horror as the doors had slid back into the ceiling, and four pairs of illuminated eyes stared at him through the doorway. The eyes slowly began to file into the room and slowed to an agonizing crawl as they moved to surround him. With the illumination of their eyes, he could see the ghostly faces of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddie all around him.

Then, they struck.

* * *

Wow. I scared myself writing that one. Anyways, hi, here's my new FNAF fanfic. You probably think that this will be a one-shot, due to how it was written. Well, as John Paul Jones said, "I have not yet begun to write!"

*ahem* Or something like that, anyway.

To be fair, the only reason I mentioned the vents in this story was because FNAF2 was supposed to make fair use of them, so I thought I'd be fun and mention them.

But now, you're probably full of questions, like "Why did you start in the middle?", "How did Mike get out of the room?" and "Did he just die?" The answers to your questions, and more, please stay tuned to see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Mike jolted awake. He looked around for flashing teeth and glowing eyes, but all he saw was big boxes full of files stacked around him. He rubbed his eyes and found that he was sitting at his all too familiar work desk. He figured that he nodded off during the night when he was working at his desk, because he was still sitting at his seat.

He rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his desk. There was one closed file on his desk, which was titled "FFP: Final". But just as he was reaching down to open the file again, a knock came from the door behind him.

"Hey Mike! Are you dead?! Open up!" a muffled voice called through the door. "Well, I'm coming in anyway." The door opened and a man came into the room. He had brown, messy hair, blue-green eyes and a long face. He smiled at him, his thin lips almost disappearing into his face. "Let me guess. You dozed off again while you were doing your investigating, right?"

Mike sighed and gave him a helpless shrug. "Sorry, Danny. I was going through my files, and I guess I just nodded off. I had a strange dream, too. A nightmare, really. I was being chased by these robots through some building. I think they might've been some kind of animatronic characters"

Danny stroked his pointy chin contemplatively, which was abnormally smooth for his age, not even having stubble. "Hm. OK, Now, were these animatronics consistent of a bear, a bunny and a chick/duck thing?"

Mike, to say the least, was shocked. "How did you know that?!"

Danny held his hand to his mouth, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Because they're on your head."

Mike looked up and saw the piece of paper hanging from his head. Mike felt himself blush and Danny doubled over laughing, barely able to stand. He stripped it from his head and looked at it. Just as Danny said, it was a picture of the three characters from his dream on the stage, performing in front of a live audience. They certainly looked frightening. What did he call them again? He couldn't remember. He hates when that happens in an important dream like that.

Breathing heavily, Danny finally calmed down enough to ask, "So, any new leads?"

Mike longingly looked over the room, which was filled to the ceiling with boxes full of documents. "Only a few, but they're all looking like dead ends." He fingered through the file in front of him scantily before closing it. It had been close to 30 years since Tony, his older brother, disappeared. He had only been 4 when he left, and he only knew what he looked like because his parents kept pictures of him everywhere.

Ever since the police closed the case a few years after that, Mike kept his own private investigation going to search for his brother. He traced his path from various means, from security feeds, to postcards he sent. However, Mike had been caught more than once trying to obtain leads through more illegal manners, and he's built a bit of a criminal record. One time, he broke into a jailhouse in order to get some documents, only to be thrown into that very jail when he accidentally hit the silent alarm.

He sighed, and got out of his seat, stretching his arms into the air. "Well, I guess it's time to go. I have a job interview today, and I need to get hired this time."

Danny raised a questionable eyebrow at Mike. "You. Getting a job. Okay, what's wrong with your old one?"

Mike slammed his palm down on the desk, specifically on the file that was laying there. "This is what. Getting paid is important, sure. In fact, the pay really sucks there. But, this is for my brother. It's my last chance to find any lead on where my brother went."

Danny walked over and picked up the document and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of a building with white walls and a blue roof. On the front, the name of the business was inscribed in basic red text. "'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'?" He asked questioningly. "Isn't that that one kiddie restaurant that's facing bankruptcy right now?"

Mike nodded. "Supposedly, according to people living in the area, they saw a guy who looked like my brother working there right before he disappeared. I found a wanted ad in the newspaper looking for a security guard, one who has unlimited access to the restaurant. I don't know why, but I think all of the hard work I've done has led to this."

Danny scratched the back of his head. "But, what about your criminal record?"

Mike groaned. He completely forgot about that. During his private investigation, he was caught several times rifling through files when he was denied access. He had built quite a reputation as a consistent trespasser. "Look, if they're this desperate trying to get some sucker to be their security for chump change, I'm sure they'll overlook it." he said, faking his confidence.

Danny rolled his eyes, still looking at him uncertainly. "Mike..."

"Look, Danny, if this doesn't work out, I'll tell you what, I'll get rid of everything involving the investigation."

Danny stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. "What?! Seriously?! I thought this is your thing. You can't give it up like that!"

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "People keep telling me that I'm wasting my time with this obsession. You, included. And, you know what? Maybe they're right. Maybe, after all these years, it's time to put this behind me."

Danny sighed, and walked over to Mike and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alright. If you're certain this is it, I'll let it slide. I hope you do well at your new job." He gave him a reassuring smile.

Mike smiled back. "Yeah. Besides, I should only need to be there about a week. What could possibly go wrong?!"

Ah, if only you knew, my friend. If only you knew. But, then again, if he did know, then he probably would've stayed away, and then where would our story be? Suffice it to say, it's probably for the best that he gets hunted like a wild animal by crazy animatronic, erm, animals.

But, at least we now know why he's there. And if you want to see whether or not he survives, you'd better stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Something didn't feel right as Mike drove up to Freddie Fazbear's Pizzeria the next day.

He saw the restaurant as he came around the corner, a low, one-story building that was at the back end of a large parking lot, which had to be at least twice the size of the building itself, though it was mostly empty. The restaurant had a blue roof, while it's walls were a sickly white color, having a yellowish tinge from being exposed to years outside. On the wall, he could see something painted next to the sliding doors.

As Mike came to a stop in front of the pizzeria, he was able to see the painting in more detail. It apparently was a mural, featuring the mascots of the restaurant playing with children. He stepped out of the car to look at it in more detail, and he noticed that it was plagued with graffiti. While he couldn't recognize what most of it was, he was able to figure out a few of the words, such as 'Death' and 'Misery Awaits' and 'Scott C. Was Here'. He also saw that someone had blacked out Freddie's eyes, giving him a soulless look.

"It's a shame, isn't it." Mike jumped as a voice was talking behind him. He turned around and saw a middle-aged man, with thinning black hair and round spectacles on his face. He smiled at him with a thin smile, as his brown eyes sparkled. "These kids have no respect for our little mural. We had this commissioned some five years ago, you know." His eyes grew sad for a moment, but his cheer returned just as soon as it left. "So, I'm going to assume that you're the one who called for the job."

"Yeah, that's right." Mike replied, earnestly. "And, you're Mr. Faz, right?"

The man nodded. "That's correct." He held out his hand and shook Mike's eagerly. "I'm so glad you called. I was beginning to worry that we would never be able to fill in that empty position."

Mike cocked his head with his statement. "Huh? You mean there were other offers?"

"Of course." Mr. Faz sighed, the worry lines on his face suddenly visible. "There were several people who tried to take this job. Some for the money, others because they love Freddie Fazbear's. However, most people ran off after only one night."

"Why?" Mike asked.

Mr. Faz sighed again, drawing it out over a couple of seconds. "I wish I knew. Whenever I asked them, they were too held over with fright to even speak. They didn't even want to be paid. They just wanted out. That's why I was so thrilled when I got your call."

Mike looked behind him at the mural, his eyes lingering on Freddie's dead eyes. "Maybe it's this painting. You could probably recommission it, or even just paint over it. I know it gives me the willies."

Mr. Faz chuckled at the thought, his laugh coming out more like a slight wheeze. "Yes, maybe you're right. If I had the money, I'd definitely recommission it. It means a lot to me." His eyes began to sparkle as before. "Here, why don't we go inside. We can discuss the terms of your job in there. It's a bit chilly out here, for my tastes." He then turned around and walked through the sliding doors. After one more glance at the mural, Mike followed in after him.

* * *

Mike was fairly impressed with the inside of the building. It seemed exactly like other restaurants which he's been to that was made especially for kids. As he walked into the main party room after Mr. Faz, he noticed a ball pit in the corner, as well as some arcade games lining the wall. In the main area, there were tables lined with colorful tablecloths, party hats and paper plates lining the place, as if a big party was going to happen soon.

But, upon examination, he began to see problems in the room. There was a big hole in the ball pit, some of the balls spilling out onto the floor. One of the arcade machines looked like it was smashed in with a chair at some point, and was never replaced. The light above him seemed to barely be able to remain on, as it flickered every now and then. There was a dark stain on the wall near one of the end tables, leaving its origin to Mike's imagination. Mr. Faz motioned to him to come over to a couple of chairs, obviously set aside just for him and Mike, in front of a stage covered up with a purple curtain.

As Mike sat down, Mr. Faz clapped twice, and suddenly the curtains rose. On the stage were three animatronic characters, standing there looking dormant. Suddenly, Freddie sparked to life, followed by the other two, and they began to sing a birthday song. Mike personally thought that the song was cheesy, and a bit annoying, but he didn't voice this opinion to Mr. Faz.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Mr. Faz gestured Mike, pride glowing in his eyes. "Mike Schmidt, meet Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chick, and, of course, Freddy Fazbear. For over twenty years, they've sung this song time and again, so they've had lots of practice with it. I always enjoy listening to it. It takes me back to when I was just a boy."

Mike simply nodded. _Really?_ he thought to himself, _If I had to sing the same song for twenty years, especially this song, I would get sick of it pretty fast._

Mike then drew up the courage to ask. "So, what is it will I be doing, exactly?"

Mr. Faz looked at him with an incredulous look. "My boy, I thought we discussed this. You'll be serving as the night-guard, watching over the restaurant to prevent anything from happening."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I got that part. But, what is it that I'm protecting?"

Mr. Faz nodded, as if he expected this question all along. He waved his hands toward the animatronics who were just wrapping up their song onstage. "You'll be watching them. To make sure they don't get into any mischief, you know. They've always been a troublesome bunch, so you're job is to keep them in line."

Mike stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

A mischievous look fell across Mr. Faz's face. "You'll understand when you start work tonight."

* * *

And so, Mike Schmidt has finally started his employment at Freddie Fazbear's. But, will he even survive the first night? You'll just have to wait and see...

Also, if you like RPs, here's a small suggestion from me. Check out the FNAF RP by SuperAwesomeWanderFans, and you'll find a good bunch of people to RP with. So, be sure to check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Mike was led to a room at the back of the restaurant. "This is the security room, where you'll be stationed during your work period."

This room was the worst one Mike had been to yet, and he decided not to use the Freddie's bathroom due to it's uncleanliness. It was had a run-down feel, with the wallpaper peeling and an overpowering moldy smell. In the back, there was a wheelie office chair, with a dated laptop set on it. In the front was a large desk with various Freddie Fazbear memorabilia. A little cupcake with a couple of googly eyes hung from the ceiling. There were also two open door frames, which had two buttons each on the side closest to the back. The top white one was labeled "Light", while the bottom red one was labeled "Door". Out of curiosity, Mike pressed the Light button, and a small light turned on on the outside of the door. He pushed it again and it turned off.

Amused, he reached down to push the Door button, but Mr. Faz cried out, "Don't!" Mike jerked his hand back to his body as he turned to see his boss' flushed face. "That button is for emergencies only. It brings down a four-inch-thick iron door, but it uses a lot of power to keep it shut."

Mike arched his eyebrow. "Four inches of iron? Isn't that just overkill? I mean, are people gonna storm in here with bazookas or something?"

The flush in Mr. Faz's face slowly disappeared, and his smile returned to his face. "Bazookas?" He chuckled at the thought. "If that was your only concern..."

Before Mike could ask, Mr. Faz walked over to the desk and removed a file. "Right, so, there are some things which I have to ask you before you can get started, and it all involves this." He flipped it open and started to look at it.

Mike gulped. "Don't tell me that's..."

"...your criminal record?" Mr. Faz finished. "Why, yes it is. I had to be sure you were trustworthy in order to work here. You understand, of course."

Mike slowly nodded, cursing to himself for letting this happen when he was so close.

Mr. Faz cleared his throat, and began going over the file. "Now then, it seems that you've had multiple cases of breaking and entering, misdemeanor trespassing and theft, though you never really took anything of value. You've broken into several newspaper editorial offices, a television news station, and a prison." He looked up at Mike. "You know, people usually try to break out of jail, not into one. Very unusual, if you ask me." He turned back to the file. "You've spent several years in jail, and...wow! That's a lot of hours of community service! I'm a bit surprised."

He closed the file and set it back on the desk. "You don't seem like the criminal type, Mike. In fact, from the record, in reality, it looks like you're a man on some type of quest. So, tell me, what have you been looking for that's gotten you in so much trouble?"

Mike squirmed a bit, clenching his hands behind his back. "Um, well, you see, when I was just a little kid, my big brother disappeared. After a year, the police stopped looking for him and said he was missing for good. So, I started my own investigation, and-"

Mr. Faz held up his hand, telling him to stop. "I've heard enough. I don't really need to hear your entire life story. But, that does explain those charges." He clapped his hands together. "Right then, I just wanted to be sure that I could trust you, and that you weren't some kind of a murderer or a rapist. You're a good kid, and I'll hire you on probation. How about we put it at five days, or rather, five nights, starting tonight."

Mike couldn't believe it. He breathed a sigh of relief. _That was a close one, _he thought to himself, _I didn't want to tell him about why I'm really here._ He held out his hand to Mr. Faz. "It's a deal."

Mr. Faz took Mike's hand and shook it heartily. "Right then, let me give you your job description. You're job is to stay here and monitor the security feed, which is all fed through this laptop." He walked over to the laptop on the chair and opened it for him. On the screen, as Mr. Faz said, was a video feed of the animatronics on the stage, powered down. Mr. Faz hit a button, and it switched to the party room which they were in earlier.

He looped through a couple more feeds before coming to another stage which Mike was unfamiliar with. It had purple curtains as well, and had a sign at the front that said "Out Of Order". "Hey, where's that one coming from?" Mike asked.

Quickly, Mr. Faz slammed the laptop closed. "That, you needn't worry yourself about. I doubt there'll be anything interesting there tonight." Confused by Mr. Faz's weariness of that feed, Mike decided to not interrogate him about it, yet.

Mr. Faz then explained that his work schedule is between 11 P.M. to 6 A.M., saying that Mike was free to explore the restaurant from 11 to midnight. "But," Mr. Faz continued with added stress, "I strongly urge you to remain in the security room for the remainder of your shift. That's typically when things start to go...bump in the night, if you know what I mean."

Mike nodded, having no idea what he really meant.

Mr. Faz nodded back. "Very good. One more thing, before I leave you to it." Mr. Faz grabbed Mike's collar and pulled him close, so his mouth was less than an inch away from his ear. "Take great care, Mike. I like you, and I don't wan't anything unfortunate to happen to you."

Mike reached up and took Mr. Faz's hand off of his collar. "Don't worry, Mr. Faz. I'm just watching over a few animatronics. It shouldn't be that hard. I'll be back at 11." And with that being said, Mike took a hurried leave from the brown-eyed man, leaving him alone in the room.

Mr. Faz sighed, a tear beginning to form in one of his eyes. "Oh, my dear boy. I wish you knew of the danger you've put yourself in. If only you knew..."

* * *

Well, I guess Mr. Faz would know the dangers that lay ahead for poor Mike. But, why didn't he tell him upfront? I mean, surely it would be best for him if he knew what he was in for. I'm sure everyone is curious of this as well, so stay tuned to see Mike Schmidt's first night of his Five Nights at Freddie's. Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: During Mike's shift at Freddie Fazbear's, I'll be counting down the time the same as in FNAF, a.k.a., only in hours. They'll be highlighted as time progresses.

* * *

**11 PM**

Mike arrived back at the restaurant by eleven, right when his shift started. He came up and tried the door. It opened effortlessly. _That's a bit careless,_ Mike thought to himself, _Why didn't he lock up? Is it that he doesn't really see locking up necessary?_ He looked over to the mural on the wall nearby. Even in the dim light, he could see Freddie's soulless eyes seemingly stare into him. He shuddered at the sight, and went inside to avoid it's gaze.

The lights flickered as he walked into the main party room. He looked over and saw the three deactivated animatronics, the curtain still pulled back from earlier in the day. The stage lights seemed like the only ones in the room that didn't flicker, and they were multiple colors, so it gave the stage a bright feel.

Mike walked over to the animatronics and gave them each a once-over. First, he checked Bonnie the Bunny. The purple anthropomorphic rabbit a red bowtie around his neck, but otherwise wasn't wearing anything.

He looked at Chica the Chick, who was notably wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat". She had a yellow down and an orange beak. Strangely, he saw teeth lining the beak. "Well, that's totally biologically incorrect. But, then again, I don't think they're supposed to be." He smiled at Chica. "You seem more like a duck than a chick to me. But, who am I to judge?"

His gaze then turned to Freddie Fazbear himself. Much like in the mural, he was a brown bear, who wore a black top hat and a black bowtie, as opposed to Bonnie's red bowtie. As he looked at his face, he noticed depressions around his jaw and above his left eye. Mike considered these details, before looking up at the clock which he remembered behind him. "11:15? Dang, fifteen minutes have passed already? I gotta get going." He patted Freddie on the shoulder. "See you at midnight, pal." He then walked off to the back room behind the stage, not noticing Freddie's eyes slowly opening and following him as he walked off.

* * *

In the middle of the back room was a table, where various mechanical parts were laid out. All along the wall, shelves were stacked with parts and replacement heads for the animatronics, while posters took up the remaining free space. Leaning against the table was appeared to be a robot. Mike looked at it with interest for a minute. He moved the arm and found it moves pretty accurately, almost like his own arm. "Maybe this is what's inside of the animatronics. If that's so, then that explains why they can move so smoothly."

Grinning to himself, he opened the door and left the room, entering the hallway that went to the back of the building Mr. Faz took him down before. The amount of posters lining the walls were incredible. Some were the official posters he'd seen time and again throughout the restaurant, while others were hand-colored pictures by children. Most of the pictures were of Freddie, Bonnie and Chica, but he saw a few that included other characters that were unfamiliar to him.

Figuring it was near midnight by now, he walked down the hallway and into the security room. He looked shuffled through the papers on the desk, stashing anything he thought would help him in his jacket, then he went to the office chair and sat down, placing the laptop on his lap. He opened the laptop and found himself looking at the Freddie gang again. He switched through the channels again, straying a bit longer on the extra stage that was shown.

_I wonder why he wanted to keep this hidden from me?_ Mike wondered. _Maybe I can jump in there later and find out what he's hiding._ Mike leaned back in the chair and stretched. "This'll be a piece of cake!" he exclaimed loudly.

Then, the phone rang.

* * *

And, he's begun his first night. In the next chapter, we'll see how Mike deals with the roaming animatronics as he tries to figure out what happened to his brother. So, stay tuned to see that.

Also, has anyone noticed the mention I made of the creator of FNAF, Scott Cawthorn? If not, then go back and read the chapters again. You'll know it when you see it.


	6. Chapter 6

**12 A.M.**

* * *

Mike's heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he fell backward in his chair and landed hard on back, the laptop spinning across the floor. Mike rubbed his head, muttering a couple of choice words under his breath.

The phone finished ringing abruptly and clicked, obviously going to the answering machine. "Hello? Hello?" The guy on the other line asked. Mike righted the chair and picked up the laptop as the man continued to talk on the phone, telling him that he was recording a message for him and that he was the security guard before him. Mike opened the laptop and breathed a sigh of relief as he found it to still be operational, being focused in on the three animatronics.

He closed it and continued to listen to this phone guy's message, who's voice he hadn't heard before. The man read to him some kind of introductory message from Fazbear Entertainment, which bored him a bit until he got to the part that said it would take 90 days to file a missing persons notice. "Why so long?" Mike wondered to himself as the man rambled on.

Then, the message took a darker turn, when he began to mention how the animatronics got quirky at night. "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be irritable at night too." The phone guy continued.

_Weird. I thought the exact same thing earlier. And they did smell a bit, too. Maybe he's right._ Then he shook his head vigorously. _What am I thinking? Animatronics don't move at night._

Then, he uttered a short gasp as the very next thing the man said was that they tend to wander. "Okay, man who I dub 'Phone Guy', I hereby stand corrected." Mike muttered as he opened the laptop quickly to see if the three were still there. Fortunately, they were all still there.

He continued to listen to the Phone Guy's message as it went from dark to gruesome. He mentioned the "Bite of '87" and something about how someone can live without their frontal lobe, and then he told him about how much danger he was in.

"If they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike sat there dumbfounded as he finished off by telling him what Mr. Faz had told him earlier about constantly checking the cameras and to not use the doors unless absolutely necessary in order to conserve power before the phone clicked off.

"Wh-what?! He-He can't be s-serious, c-can he?" Mike reluctantly opened the laptop and, to his horror, he saw that there were only two animatronics standing there. Bonnie was missing.

He frantically flipped through the channels until he found Bonnie standing eerily in the Party Room. Mike leaned back in his chair and sighed a breath of realization. "It's true. It's all true. Oh, man. What did I get myself into?"

He looked down and saw the clock on the bottom display **2 A.M. **"Wow! Two hours already?" Mike realized. "Man, time flies when you're having fun. Eh-heh, heh..."

He sighed. "I knew it. I knew there had to be some kind of catch. Mr. Faz accepted me without hesitation, and now, I might die." He opened the laptop and saw Bonnie had moved, so he flipped through the channels until he found him again in the Back Room behind the stage. He also checked that the time hadn't changed. "Man, I guess that guy is so cheap, he couldn't even afford the minutes for the hour. The first thing I'm doing as soon as I'm done here is buying a watch."

He flipped through the channels once more, and saw Chica standing in the Party Room now, looking his way. "And, now there's you. Great." He looked at the clock, which now displayed **3 A.M.** "Looks like I'm halfway done. Hopefully, I can make it through tonight. If I do, I am _so_ having a word with Mr. Faz."

* * *

And we've gone through three hours of our first night. Now, we get into the more classic FNAF horror you know and love. Will Mike make it? I could end up finishing it now, with barely a story, getting you worked up for nothing. Or, I could be joshing you right now and Mike actually brought a gun with him so he'll go all Rambo on them. The only way you'll know what I have planned is to stay tuned to see the second half of the first night.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 A.M.**

* * *

Mike continued to keep an eye on the monitors, watching the erratic movements of the two animatronics. He felt he was doing good, considering the power level was still at **70%** and he hasn't needed to use either door even once.

There were a couple of things he had noticed while observing the animatronics. One was that even though Bonnie and Chica were moving just about everywhere, they wouldn't go near the other stage, which puzzled Mike. Another puzzling thing he noticed was that Freddy hadn't moved once, just Bonnie and Chica. And while Chica seemed to move smoothly from room to room, Bonnie acted a bit more erratically, skipping over several rooms to end up on the other side of the restaurant. Once or twice, an animatronic would appear in the hall, and Mike would turn on the light to look for them, but they never showed up and went somewhere else.

"Maybe they'll just ignore me altogether tonight. I might just live through this!" He scanned through the cameras once more and found Bonnie to be missing, as he located Chica once more in the Party Room. He wheeled his chair over to the right door and turned the light on. Nothing.

He then maneuvered his chair over to the left door and turned on the light. Suddenly, right in front of him outside of the doorframe, stood Bonnie. His eyes were focused straight ahead, but then they rolled down to meet his gaze. Mike started to panic and, as Bonnie began to move his arm out towards Mike, he slammed the Door button and closed himself off from the anthropomorphic rabbit. He opened his laptop to the left hall, and saw Bonnie staring at the camera. He switched it over to the right hall, and gasped as Chica was standing right outside of the door.

Launching out of the chair, he covered the room in a half-second to press the second Door button just as he saw Chica beginning to lean in and reach for him in a similar manner as Bonnie was before the door slammed down right in her face. He panted heavily as he remained where he was by the door on his hands and knees, before he got up and walked back over to the chair to wheel it back into place.

"Man, that was too close," he told himself. He felt his heart and it felt like it was pounding at a million miles per hour. "Dang, whatever those things are, they're smart. They lulled me into a false sense of security and then struck at me from both sides." He picked up the laptop, which had proven surprisingly sturdy since he dropped it when he leaped out of the chair, and opened it. He found Chica standing right in front of the door on the right, and Bonnie remained firmly in place on the left. "Aw, man. Why won't you go away?" he cried out to them.

He switched it back to the stage to see if Freddy had moved, which thankfully he hadn't. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I'm trapped. I guess it's a test of wills now."

* * *

**5 A.M.**

* * *

An "hour" passed as displayed on the screen and the two animatronics remained resilient standing guard in front of the doors. Mike was starting to get worried, since his power level has now dropped to **40%**. "I think they're waiting me out." Mike whimpered to himself. "They're gonna wait until I use up all of my power, and then attack."

He got out of the chair and walked up to the right door. "You're not just robots, are you?" he asked Chica, though he was pretty sure she couldn't understand him. "You're too clever for that. Normal robots can't plan like you did." He placed his hand on the cold, metallic door. "So, what are you?"

A loud series of three bangs from the other side of the door made Mike jump. A similar series of bangs came from the other door in response. Mike ran back to the laptop and opened it up. He had it trained on Bonnie when he left, but he couldn't find the bunny in front of his door anymore. He switched the channel to the right hall and found Chica had performed a similar vanishing act. He switched through the channels until he found Bonnie in the Back Room once more, and while he couldn't see Chica anywhere, he could hear the banging of pots from the audio-only Kitchen.

Mike breathed a big sigh of relief. "They decided to leave me alone." He walked over to each door and opened it. He knew he couldn't relax just yet, but he had a feeling that his torture session was just about over.

Suddenly, just as that thought came to his mind, a clock began to chime somewhere. He looked at his laptop and saw the screen had changed from a security camera to a black screen with the exception of a large **5 A.M.** displayed on the screen. Then, the 5 on the screen, slowly moved upwards and was replaced with a 6, having the screen now display **6 A.M.**

"Well, Mr. Faz definitely knows how to make you feel good for getting through the night, I guess," he said, uncertainly. "A bit showy, if you ask me, though."

He closed the laptop and got out of the seat. He turned to the little cupcake and made a "tipping hat" motion with his hand. "See you tomorrow night, chum." And with that said, he walked out of the door of the small office.

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd, he's done. Did that bode well for you guys? I felt it was pretty true to the game, myself. But, tell me in the reviews what you thought of it. To be perfectly honest, this is my first attempt at writing horror, so please be true but fair.

I can't wait to see what Mike will say to Mr. Faz. So, until next time, stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, Mike heard the Mr. Faz's car roll up in the parking lot. He figured he'd stay and confront him in the Party Room, even if it meant he sat right in the eyesight of the Fazbear gang, even though their eyes were closed due to being powered off.

Mr. Faz walked into the building and saw Mike sitting there. He sighed. _I wonder which it'll be this time,_ he thought to himself, _Will it be shock, fear or anger?_

The first words out of Mike's mouth was all the confirmation he needed. "WHAT! THE! HECK?!"

_A combination of the three I see,_ he realized, _but mostly anger._ Mr. Faz raised his hands defensively. "There's no need to shout. I'm right here. Now, I'm sure you have questions about your experiences last night."

"YOU BET I DO!" Mike kept defiantly shouting. "How do the animatronics move? What happened to the night watchman before me? Why didn't you tell me about all of this before? And, what other secrets are you hiding from me?"

Mr. Faz tried to wave him down out of his tirade. "Calm down, calm down. I'll tell you everything you need to know. First off, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are free-thinking beings and are allowed to do whatever they wish between 12 to 6. That's why we needed a watchman to keep an eye on them. As for the watchman before you, though I don't know why you're asking about him, after working with us for a good couple of weeks, he just left and never returned. The reason I didn't tell you all about this before is because you wouldn't have believed me, or worse, immediately turned down the offer. I needed your help, Mr. Schmidt. As for any other secrets, I'll be glad to share with you, but keep in mind that some secrets are my own and I can't share them with you. Understand?"

Mike just sat there in silence, his head whirling with the sudden rush of information. _I guess he was at least right about not telling me ahead of time, _he thought, _I never would have believed him. Still, if he's in the question answering mood..._

"What are you so scared of in Pirate's Cove, since you're in such an agreeable mood?" Mike asked bluntly.

Mr. Faz began to wring his hands together. He feared he was going to ask that. He sighed and explained, "Well, you see, you know that there are three official animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chick, and Freddy Fazbear. However, at one time, we had...a fourth animatronic stationed at Pirate's Cove. He was so much, er, _different_ than the others. While the others were quite cute, he was a bit intimidating, even scary in my mind."

_Mr. Faz, you and I most certainly have different definitions of the word "cute",_ Mike thought as he quickly looked at the three.

"So, we saw him as being perfect for Pirate's Cove," Mr. Faz continued, "He was stationed there by himself, whereas the other three were placed on the main stage. However, there was an...accident that occurred a few years back, so he was retired and Pirate's Cove was shut to the public. However, even to a night watchman such as yourself, I wouldn't suggest snooping around in there. I can't guarantee what might happen if you take a step behind that curtain. Just know that you've been warned."

Mike gulped and began to twiddle with his thumbs in his anxiety. "So, when did this "accident" occur?"

Mr. Faz's eyes grew to a sad, dim shell of what they were when he first came in, a phenomenon that Mike has noticed in him several times. "I'll never forget the day. November 13, 1987. It's become known locally as "The Bite of '87."

Mike's eyes widened. "Just like he said," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry, like who said?" Mr. Faz asked.

Mike just realized what he said and figured he'd rather not tell him about the Phone Guy until he could trust him. "Er, one of the people I ran into while I was, um, booking my hotel room. He said something about evil and an accident in '87 when I mentioned I was working going to be here."

Mr. Faz thought on the subject for a moment, before nodding his head. "Yes, I see now. That makes plenty of sense." He leaned in closer. "So, since I answered all of your questions, there's something I want you to tell me. Just who was moving around last night?"

Mike gave another wavering glance at the animatronics. He felt as though, if he said the wrong thing, they'd power on, jump down, and attack him. He tried to sooth his wild imagination, and slowly told Mr. Faz, "Only Bonnie and Chica moved around last night."

Mr. Faz raised an eyebrow. "And the power?"

"It was at 34% when it struck six o'clock." Mike confirmed.

Mr. Faz sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "I see. Very peculiar. You must have some skill to be able to hold them off and still have over 30%. However, luck may have played in your favor as well. I'm surprised that Freddy didn't decide to go anywhere last night." He breathed in deeply before he exhaled with a similar force. "How very peculiar..."

Mr. Faz sighed. "So, I suppose you'll be taking your leave then, correct?"

Mike gave him a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Mr. Faz just shrugged at the question. "Typically, people can only spend one night here before calling it quits. In fact, our last night watchman was the longest employed here for many years." He sighed, the dark bags under his eyes seemed deep. "So, will you be leaving? Remember, you don't get paid until the end of the week, so you'll forfeit it."

"What are you talking about?" Mike complained. "I'm not going!"

The dark look on Mr. Faz's face brightened a little. "You mean you'll stay?"

"Er, yeah. I've got a job to do, and I'm going to see it to the end." Mike attempted to reassure him.

Mr. Faz smiled a bit. "Oh, just as well. Those who make it through the first night typically leave by the second night. That's typically when _he_ begins to move."

Mike scrunched his eyebrows. "You mean Freddy?"

A twisted smile spread across Mr. Faz's face. "No. You know who."

Mike's eyes widened. "You mean, the one from Pirate's Cove? Just who is he?"

He chuckled. "You'll see tonight, if you're sure you want to come back for night two. Just make sure you get plenty of rest. _He_ tends to move pretty fast when he wants to."

* * *

Eventually, Mike decided it was time to go back to the hotel to get some sleep for tomorrow night. He bid Mr. Faz a good day, got in his car and drove back to the motel and checked into his room.

He walked into his room. It wasn't like those other places he heard about that had cockroaches crawling all over the place and the bed being soiled and falling apart. It was just a good, moderate room, which had decided to call home for at least the next week.

He walked over to the suitcase and opened a zipper. He pulled out the cellphone he brought with him and dialed in a number.

He heard the line ringing on the other end, before it was picked up and was answered. "Hello? Who is this?" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Danny. It's me, Mike. I wanted to ask you about something." Mike explained.

"Oh, hi, Mike!" Danny said excitedly, "What do you need?"

* * *

And that wraps up another chapter, and the first real indirect mention of Foxy. This was the longest one I've written as of yet for this story, so I hope your brain didn't fall asleep while reading this. So, does anyone think that Mr. Faz is really a bad guy for not telling Mike about what goes on in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? To me, he doesn't seem so bad. He's continuously warning Mike about the dangers and how to protect himself against them, so he's not a monster. But, does all of this craziness have anything to do with the disappearance of Mike's brother? You know the drill, stay tuned to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

_"So that's what happened. I know it sounds crazy, but you gotta believe me."_ Mike told Danny over the phone, finishing the story he spent the last ten minutes describing to him.

Danny paced across the floor of his apartment. Not really a very big place, it was plainly decorated with a small table which had a lamp, a chair made out of oak was right next to it. The floor was covered in a blue carpet that ended at the kitchen area, while an ugly green paint covered the walls. Danny plopped into his beige sofa, which sat across from the lamp and chair, and gave a huge sigh.

"So, basically, what you're telling me is that you got the job at the children's restaurant, and the happy animatronic animals that are there to entertain kids turn into ravenous monsters at night, whose primary goal is to stuff anyone caught inside at night into a bear suit that will kill them instantly, because the animatronics think that people are robotic endoskeletons. Oh, and some guy who claimed he was the former night guard on the phone told you all of this, but your employer is just plain avoiding the subject. Is that about right?"

_"Well, that's just about the gist of it, I suppose,"_ Mike confirmed to him.

A moment of silence was held between the two of them, and then Danny began to chortle. "Wow. Great story. You should become an author, or better yet, a designer for horror games. If you really wanted to come back, all you had to do was say so. There's no need to feel ashamed about it."

Mike just scoffed. _"Seriously? If I wanted to be made fun of about this, I could've just called the police. I truly wanted your help, but if you're just gonna insult me, then I can just handle it on my own."_

"Wait, wait. Don't do that." Danny said quickly, realizing that Mike was about to hang up. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings or whatever, but don't you think that what you just told me just seemed a tiny bit farfetched?"

_"W-Well, yeah. But, that's why I called you. Since you're my friend, I figured at least you would take me for my word."_ Danny sighed. It was true, Mike really isn't one to make up stories. Plus, he sounds really tired and anxious for some reason. Still...

"Okay, say all of this stuff is true. What do you want me to do about it. And please don't tell me that you want me to come over and help you with the watch."

_"No, never!"_ He shouted abruptly. _"I mean, I'm willing to go through this, but I don't want to put you in the same type of danger just for me. Do you remember where I keep the spare key to my house?"_

"Um, yeah, in that fake rock that you have in your yard. Why?"

_"Take the key, go into my house and search through my files. Look for anything I might have on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I mean anything."_

"Okay, but what do you want? What are you looking for?" Danny asked.

_"I'm looking for something called the 'Bite of '87.' The Phone Guy mentioned it when he called me last night."_

"So, what? That could mean anything. It might've been some kid who bit an employee because he was just a spoiled brat."

Mike's voice suddenly turned cold. _"Look, I don't know what happened, except for one thing. It wasn't someone, it was something!" _

"Wait, you mean..." Danny came to realize what Mike was saying. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, gasping. "Oh, God! Are you saying one of those things..." The sentence dissolved in his mouth, his shock overcoming him.

_"I don't know..."_ Danny noticed how Mike's voice dampened, almost like he was just depressed at this point. _"Look, Danny. I'm trying to trust you with a lot here. If you don't believe me, then that's fine. I'll do what I can here. But, please, just try to open up your mind to this, okay? I can use all of the help I can."_

Danny sighed. "You know this sounds absolutely nuts, right?" He heard no response on the other side, but he knew what face Mike is making now, and he sighed again. "So I must be nuts, too. Okay, Mike, I'll go over to your house and try to find what I can on this Bite of '87 thing."

He heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the line. _"Thanks, Danny. I knew I could count on you!"_

Danny chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well, if I won't do it, who will? Anyway, you take care, man. And, don't let those things kill you. If they do, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!"

Danny heard Mike laughing on his end. "Yeah, yeah. You take care, too. Good luck!"

"Yeah, you too. Bye." Danny then hung the phone on the receiver, ending the call.

* * *

Mike pressed the end button on his cell, before throwing it into his bag and flopping on the bed. "Danny'll be fine. At least he's just rummaging through safe documents. Not like me..."

Mike was still nervous about his return trip to Freddy's. He certainly didn't want to see Bonnie or Chica in his doorway again, and he became really anxious about whatever was hiding in Pirate's Cove. He took a deep breath in and exhaled, in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't working.

"Relax, Mike," he told himself, "You managed to get through one night without incident, so why not another? Yeah, that's right." With this uneasy thought in mind, he closed his eyes and finally managed to fall asleep after a few minutes, dreaming about creatures with bright eyes and pointy teeth chasing him without rest.

* * *

And, lo, I have returned with a new chapter!

*crickets chirp loudly*

*sigh* Everyone's lost interest in this story, haven't they? I can totally understand. I mean, the last chapter of this story was submitted...April of last year?! Phew, I am the definition of tardy.

And, if I had to be honest with myself, this really isn't the chapter I wanted to have everyone who has waited for me to be rewarded with. I kind of feel like I let everyone down. But, I won't be satisfied until everyone else is satisfied, but since it's been so long (unintentional FNAF song reference there), I need some sign that people are still interested in this story, or else I might just quit.

Therefore, even though I don't usually ask for these, I'm asking my readers to please leave a review, telling me that you're still reading. As added assurance, I'd also like to request that you tell me why I should continue The Freddie Project, and what you like specifically about my story. (By the way, I'm going to update my past chapters. Did I really call him "Freddie" instead of "Freddy" all this time? Boy, was I ignorant when I started this!)

Also, this is only the start of what I'm planning to do. I'm tired of being inactive, and I'm going to get writing on, not just The Freddie Project, but every one of my stories, so be sure to stay tuned. Who knows? You may just see the next chapter of this story very soon!


	10. Chapter 10

At **11 PM** that night, Mike entered the doors of Freddy Fazbear's once more, feeling considerably less confident than he did the previous night. Suddenly, the unsettling darkness of the restaurant, with only the eerie, unstable lights above, felt daunting to the night guard. He stole a glance at the three animatronics on the stage, who's eyes were closed as they seemingly were powered off, but Mike knew what awaited him once the clock hit twelve. His focus soon shifted to Freddy himself, and something Mr. Faz said suddenly reentered his mind.

_"I'm surprised that Freddy didn't decide to go anywhere last night. How very peculiar..."_

Mike knew that these animatronics had some level of intelligence, what with Bonnie and Chica knocking at his doors the previous evening, so Mike became worried at what was up with Freddy. "What are you planning, Freddy? What's your game?" Mike asked the animatronic, not even knowing if he wanted an answer to the question.

He began to walk towards the Office, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something he hadn't noticed until now. It was a stage draped in purple curtains, similar to Freddy's stage, but smaller. In front of the stage, there stood a sign that read "Out Of Order," and all around the stage there were children's drawings of people within eye-patches and peg legs, as well as ships that flew the Jolly Roger on the masts. "Pirate's Cove..." Mike said quietly to himself. And, his curiosity getting the better of him, Mike slid closer to the stage and parted the curtains slightly to see what was inside.

He yelled and jumped back as he saw something with a pointed face and sharp teeth staring back at him. He considered running straight down the hall and shutting both of the doors, despite the waste in power, but then he looked at the clock, and saw that it said 11:35. _The animatronics are not supposed to start moving until midnight, and Mr. Faz said that it should be safe from eleven to twelve. So, maybe I could..._

Still unsure of himself, Mike decided to just take the plunge. He crept back over to the curtain of Pirate's Cove and, flicking on the flashlight attached to his belt, he parted open the curtain just enough to look inside.

Just inches from Mike's face, he saw an animatronic as different from the Freddy and co. as it possibly could. It appeared to be a red-furred fox, with an eye-patch over its right eye and a vicious-looking, razor-sharp set of teeth. If that didn't convince Mike that this animatronic was supposed to be a pirate, then the large, metal hook that replaced its right hand surely did. However, the most striking feature happened to be a gaping hole in the middle of its chest, which allowed Mike to actually see into that part of its body, showing off the crossbeams and wires that were supposed to be covered by its fur and the endoskeleton underneath at the center.

"So, that's what you guys are made of," Mike said as he redirected his light from the hole back to the fox's face. "I guess this is why you're out of order, huh? Maybe you'll be too damaged to come after me tonight." He took one more look at the animatronic's teeth, easily imagining that this guy could've been the cause of the "Bite of '87" incident that the Phone guy mentioned. With that uneasy thought in his mind, Mike backed away from Pirate's Cove, letting the curtains slide back into place, hiding the frightening animatronic behind them.

Mike glanced at the clock, and noticed it was 11:50. _Just ten minutes left,_ Mike thought to himself, _If I keep wasting my time like this during my free time, I'll never find any clues about my brother._

With this realization in mind, Mike set his jaw and walked back to the end of the hall. While he went, since he went through the East Hall yesterday, he took in all of the details of the West Hall as he walked through. Similar to the other hallway, the West Hall was covered in children's drawings featuring the main cast, including the scary animatronic from Pirate's Cove. He noticed some of the drawings called the animatronic "Foxy," so without a better name, he decided to stick with that.

As he went by, he stopped at the Supply Closet and opened it partway. It was nothing out of the ordinary, basically just a supply closet with unmarked bottles lining the shelves. The only thing Mike saw of interest was the security camera in the nearby corner, showing the place where he had seen Bonnie hide the previous night.

At the end of the hall, he saw the large poster of Freddy that he was able to see through the camera last night, and, as he came to the end of the hall, he saw a knobbed door that had a plaque on the front that read, "Manager's Office." Mike figuring that this would be where he got his answers, he gave the knob an experimental turn and, unsurprisingly, it was locked. "Well, looks like I might have to break in here at some point. It'll probably get me fired, but if I can find anything on my brother, then it'll be worth it." Mike thought for a minute before adding, "Plus, it'll get me away from this crazy place."

He walked away from the door and entered the Office. Everything was laid out as before, with the small fan blowing air into his face and the tiny Cupcake still hanging there, looking at him. "If you come alive and try to bite my face off as well, I'm throwing you in the trash," Mike warned the fake delicacy. Just as Mike sat down and opened his laptop, he saw the time change from 11 PM to 12 AM on the display, and right on cue, the phone blared to life.

* * *

Mike's second night at Freddy's had officially begun.

Well, that was fun, now wasn't it? I told you it wouldn't be long for me to put up my next chapter! Yeah, I just didn't feel satisfied with the last chapter, so I immediately got to work on this chapter, and before I knew it, it was done!

Okay, so just like with Mike's first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm going to be listing the times similar to how they might be in the games. And, just like in the games, this night will be much harder for Mike than the last night, so you can definitely expect to be scared by these next couple of chapters.

Oh, and thank you to everyone for telling me how much my story matters to you. You definitely made me feel better about this, and I'm definitely going to update more often! But, for now, stay tuned to see what happens to Mike! I'll see you there!


	11. Chapter 11

**12 A.M.**

This time, since he was expecting it, Mike didn't fall out of his chair like last time, though the sudden sound of a phone going off did slightly startle him, just because it was so out of context with the rest of his environment. "Okay, Mr. Phone Guy," Mike said, silently, "What kind of pearl of wisdom will you leave for me tonight. Hopefully, the place where you keep your guns. That'd be real nice."

The click went off on the answering machine, and he heard the voice saying, "Hello? Hello?" once more, just like the previous night. Then, he congratulated Mike, and warned him that he wouldn't talk as long this time due to Freddy and his friends becoming more active, and that Mike should keep an eye on the cameras while he was talking, just in case. Mike opened the laptop and checked the Main Stage, but found everyone still in their proper places.

The Phone Guy then mentioned how Freddy doesn't come off the stage very often, but that he does become extremely active in the dark, which was another reason to conserve his power. He then explained how important the door lights were, saying that the cameras had blind spots, which happened to be right outside of the doors, and that he might only have a few seconds to react before they try to get to him.

"Tch," Mike scoffed, "Too late. I had to learn about that the hard way last night. And I really have to talk to Mr. Faz about the idiotic placement of the cameras." Mike brought up the cameras again and saw Bonnie had disappeared. He flicked to the Party Room quickly and saw him standing there again. "Wow, he's already on the move. Well, that's just great."

Then, the Phone Guy started saying something that perked Mike's interest severely. "Also, check on the curtain in Pirate's Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know." He then said goodbye and then hung up.

"He barely talked about that Foxy guy, either," Mike commented under his breath. He flicked the channel to the curtain of Pirate's Cove. "Why is everyone so afraid of you? What can you do that the others can't?"

Mike realized that he couldn't spend the whole time watching him, so he switched back to the Party Room and saw Chica standing close to the camera, making her appear as kind of a shadowy figure. He flicked through the channels and found Bonnie on the far end of the West Hall, barely visible given the shadows surrounding the place.

Mike closed the laptop and walked over to check the lights. After he did a quick press of each button, Mike walked back to the laptop and saw Chica had moved to the bathroom, staring at him in a super creepy way. "If I were cleverer, I'd probably make a bathroom joke about you, Chica." Mike smirked to himself before switching the channel.

**2 A.M.**

Mike sat there in silence, trying to listen for any indications that the animatronics were moving. He had the left door closed as he saw Bonnie standing there when he turned on the door light a couple of minutes ago, and he heard pots and pans rattling in the background, which meant that Chica was probably in the Kitchen, doing who knows what.

Mike pressed the left door light once more and saw Bonnie had left, so he opened the door back up, then he walked back to his laptop and opened it up. He saw that he had 68% of his battery life left, so he felt he was doing farely well. He switched through the channels and saw Chica had moved to Camera 2A in the East Hall, standing a bit back, and he found Bonnie hanging around in the Backstage. He flicked back to the Main Stage to see if Freddy was there, which he was, and then he decided to check on Pirate's Cove once more.

He gasped in horror as he saw Foxy now had stuck his head out of the curtains, staring right into the camera with its bright eyes glowing. Shaking in fear now, Mike stared at the fox animatronic for a few more minutes before closing the laptop and running over to check the lights.

He paused after he check the right door light, panting heavily as he thought about what to do. "I guess I was hoping for too much when I asked for him to actually be out of order. What do I do now?" He thought back to what the Phone Guy had said. "He said that he becomes more active if the camera stays off, right? So, I just gotta make sure I check up on him more often."

Feeling that it would be better to be safe than sorry, he pressed the door light in front of him again, and he saw Chica standing there in front of him. Quickly, he slammed on the door button and shut it on the chicken animatronic, and ran over to press the door light on the left side. Luckily, nothing was there, so he walked back to his laptop and opened it on Pirate's Cove again, with Foxy still staring at him.

He flicked through the channels and found Bonnie in the Supply Closet. He noticed that the time now said it was **3 A.M.**, but for how long it's been that way, he wasn't sure. "I've only gotten through half the night, and everything's going to heck. Can this night get any worse?!"

* * *

Nooooooo! Why did you say that, Mike? Now things are definitely going to get worse! Haven't you learned anything from horror movies? *ahem* Anyways, that was a very creepy chapter. I'm glad people are taking notice of this story again, as was established from the reviews I received from my last chapter. For a little bit, I thought people didn't even care about it anymore, and I was even pondering the idea of getting rid of it so I can focus on my others. So, I'm glad I was proven wrong, and just in case, make sure to leave a review, so I know just what you think of my story. So, until next time, stay tuned to find out what happens to Mike during the second half of his second night at Freddy's.


	12. Chapter 12

**4 A.M.**

* * *

By this time, Mike had fallen into a steady pattern of motions, one which was proving rather successful for him. First he'd check on Foxy to make sure he was still there, then he'd check the cameras right next to his office. Then, he'd walk over and check the lights outside of the doors in case something was there. If either Bonnie or Chica were standing there, he'd close the door, and move back to his chair to check on Pirate's Cove again.

All in all, he had it, and with 45% power left, he felt more than confident that he could pull this off with power to spare.

However, that's when it finally happened.

Mike had finished his last set of rounds, just finishing with closing the right door as Chica was staring in, and he walked back to his tablet and switched through the channels until he landed on Pirate's Cove. A cold chill ran up his spine as he saw the curtains were open and the stage was empty, the sign in front of the stage now reading in bold, black letters, "IT'S ME!"

Mike flipped through the channels, and quickly found Foxy actually running down the West Hall, heading right for his Office. Without a second thought, Mike threw the laptop aside and leaped out of his chair, slamming on the left door button.

As the metal door came crashing down, he saw a flash of movement out the window, and a soft bang could be heard on the other side.

Mike kneeled on the floor, his heart almost literally beating out of his chest. This was the first time he had ever seen the animatronics move on the cameras, and Foxy's speed was just incredible, arriving from Pirate's Cove to the Office door in a matter of seconds.

Slowly, he got to his feet and rubbed his sweaty palms against his shirt. He proceeded back to his chair, when he heard the sound of someone knocking on the left door. That froze him in his tracks, and despite his good conscience, his curiosity had him begin to slowly move back towards the door.

He heard the knocking again, sounding louder and more persistent. Mike sidled up next to the door and felt the vibrations from the pounding on the outside. It was just like the previous night, with Bonnie and Chica, something that these preprogrammed robots shouldn't have been able to do.

Suddenly, he heard the screeching sound of metal on metal, and he drove his palms into his ears, unable to take that unbearable sound. He knew right away that Foxy was grinding his hook against the door, but why? He considered shouting at it, telling that demon fox to go away and leave him alone, but the nutty voice inside his head kept repelling him from the idea.

Instead, he decided to try something that even the Mike from yesterday would've called absolutely crazy. He removed his right hand from his ear and curled it into a fist, before lowering it towards the door and rapped softly against it with his knuckles one, two, three times.

The screeching noise suddenly stopped, and the room became eerily quiet. Mike's shallow breaths and his beating heart were all that Mike could hear.

_Did I...scare it away?_ Mike wondered to himself after approximately a minute or so.

***bang* *bang* *bang***

Mike gasped as he heard the individual knocks on the over side of the door, astonished that it was smart enough to reply to him.

Mike, once again filled with curiosity, slid past the door and stood in front of the window facing the East Hall. He stared out the glass pane for several moments, wondering if the fox was still out there. A small part of him even wanted it to be there, to confirm his thoughts about what's going on.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Foxy appeared at the window, staring into the Office and directly at Mike. The glow of the light in the Office made the fur on its body look even dirtier than when he saw it in Pirate's Cove, but otherwise, it looked the same. Well, almost, with the key difference being its eyes.

Now that they were open, Foxy appeared even more frightening than before. His eyes glowed a bright silver color, which was almost blinding to look at directly. Instead, Mike focused on his face in general, which seemed to have no expression. But, somehow, he knew that those eyes weren't just staring blankly at him. They were studying him. Recognizing him. Learning him.

Mike was very scared of this robotic animal, but in a different way than before. It seemed too smart. Too...human. He backed away from the window, deciding that he had enough. Foxy seemed to think so too, because after Mike backed away, Foxy turned and walked away down the hall, presumably back to Pirate's Cove.

Mike slowly, returned to his seat. He picked up the laptop, hoping he didn't hurt it too much from before, and flipped it open. The power percentage read 18%, and Mike swore under his breath. The time now read **5 A.M.**, but he didn't know how long it's been like that.

He did a quick check on Pirate's Cove, which now had its curtains closed again, and he walked over to the right and turned on the light. Not seeing anything, he opened the door to the hall. Performing a similar check on the left, he opened that door and resumed his circuit until the laptop rang its grandfather chime. He had 13% power at the end of the night, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when it finally came to an end.

He got out of his chair and walked past the cupcake again. He paused and took a closer look at it. For a cupcake, it was rather intimidating up close with its huge eyes with dark underlines underneath them. The pink frosting and sprinkles made it seem like it was a happy pastry, but its eyes made him think that it was more tired or upset than happy. Even the single candle poking out of the top made Mike think it had been impaled on a spike just to satiate some kid's primal desire to have cake.

Mike shuddered and murmured to himself, "Well, I just ruined cupcakes for myself."

He decided to leave through the left door, wanting to pass by Pirate's Cove one last time today. He stared at it from a distance, noticing that the sign outside of Foxy's stage read "Out Of Order" once more. He began to wonder if seeing the words "IT'S ME" was just some kind of hallucination from working that late at night, but from what he had seen so far, it could very well mean something important.

He heard the sounds of a car pulling up outside of the restaurant, and figured that Mr. Faz had arrived. He left Foxy and his stage and moved out into the Party Room to wait for his employer.

Suddenly, a question formed in his mind. A question that left him chilled to the bone upon realizing.

_When did I start calling Foxy 'him?'_

* * *

Wow, I never thought I was going to get this one out this soon, considering all of the other stories I've been working on have been more at the forefront of my mind, especially FNoToDaF and Pokémon Resurrection. However, I can accredit my new fascination with this story in particular with three simple words.

The Silver Eyes.

Over a week ago, I was celebrating my birthday, and I was browsing through a local Barnes &amp; Noble. I just so happened to have my phone with me, and I decided to look up where I could find Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Not only did I find out that B&amp;N carried that book, but it also highlighted that it was there right in the store. After a hurried look around, I finally found it in the Young Adults Fantasy section, and I never let go of it from there. I'm about halfway through the book at the time of writing this, but man, is it a good read! I give it at least four stars compared to other books I've read, and I read a lot of good ones!

Oh, yeah, and my birthday happened while I was gone. I'm 19 now, and I'm loving it! Plus, my birthday was one of the better ones I had. I went to see Fantastic Beasts &amp; Where To Find Them in the theatre, which left me in tears from how wonderful it was, and I had an awesome dinner at Olive Garden which left me utterly satisfied.

Oh, and as for presents, I got new Skylanders, Pokémon cards, a Yo-Kai Watch Medallium plus extra medals (I've loved both the show and the games, so sue me), and Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, another novel I've been dying to read.

But, enough about me. Let's talk about my hectic update schedule. I'm gonna be rather busy for the next few weeks, what with Christmas and all, but I'll try to squeeze in some writing when I can. Right now, as I said, my focus will be more on some of my other stories, but since I read The Silver Eyes, I might work on this one a bit more than I have been. (This is already one of my favorite chapters of this story with how well I described everything this time.)

Also, I've been considering going back and reworking some of my earlier chapters, partly to make sure things run along more smoothly, partly because I wanna fix my spelling Freddy wrong for those first few chapters. I'm really ashamed about that.

Well, that's enough from me, for those of you who still think my story is interesting enough to read, thank you, and it will get better as we move on. I promise. (I already know what the ending will be, and it's super awesome!)

So, for now, stay tuned to see what happens next as Mike confronts Mr. Faz about Foxy, and I'll try to get it to you guys relatively soon!


End file.
